First Date
by insaneantics21
Summary: Allie's first boyfriend gets to meet her mothers...and a few other guests. *Puppy-verse #17*


**Author's Note: **Puppy-verse! I've had this one for a while but I couldn't post it because of chronology but it's here now so that's all that matters!

Preceded by:  
Puppy | My Girl(s) | Perfection | Decisions | Baby Love  
Baby Love 2 | Slushies: The Next Generation | Little Gold Stars  
Change | Baby Just Say Yes | (Not Quite) Nine Months  
Double Trouble | Bigger is Better | Miracles | The Beginning  
Mother's Day

* * *

**-April 2026-**

"No."

"Quinn…"

"No, Rachel. Absolutely not. No, no, a thousand times _no_."

"Quinn, she's sixteen. We agreed that she was allowed to have a steady boyfriend when she turned sixteen. If you remember correctly it is on the milestones list I made shortly after we moved here."

"No."

"At least meet him."

"No."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the kitchen counter. Quinn was chopping vegetables rather furiously, Allie was upstairs doing her homework, Isabelle and Olivia were watching TV and Rachel was trying to convince Quinn that her little girl wasn't so little anymore.

"She wants to bring him to the twins' birthday party so you can meet him. From what she has told me he seems to be quite a gentleman. He won't officially ask her on a date until he has both our permission. He plays baseball, he-"

Quinn stabbed the knife into the cutting board and turned around. Her face was an angry red, Rachel took a few steps back.

"Not only no but hell no, Rachel. Allie is not dating a jock."

"If you're waiting for a boy from the drama department or her dance class to approach her, it won't happen. She's already assured me of that. They go on shopping trips together, not dates."

"He's a teenage boy. He has three things on his mind: food, sex, sports. That's it. Allie is a picky eater and she hates sports. Guess which one he's interested in her for?"

"Quinn, we've talked to her. She knows we would prefer it if she wait until she was married but if she doesn't then we will provide her with contraception."

"Don't you _dare_ mention the c-word!"

Rachel's jaw dropped and she doubled over in laughter. Quinn was less than impressed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Rachel almost fell to her knees, still laughing. Quinn growled and turned back to her vegetables and started chopping even more furiously while Rachel continued laughing.

It took a good five minutes for the brunette to compose herself and when she did she leaned heavily on the counter and giggled a few more seconds before wiping away the tears and gasping for air a few times.

"Quinn…Quinn that is the second time you have said that to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sophomore year," Rachel gasped. "Celibacy club."

Quinn dropped her knife and spun around. "Oh my God…"

Rachel nodded and broke out into a fresh round of giggles, Quinn couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle.

"What's so funny?" a small voice asked from the kitchen door.

"Your Mama told a funny joke, Isabelle," Rachel said. "Go back and watch TV, okay?"

"Livy won't turn off baseball."

"I'll come in there in a minute and we can play Go Fish."

Isabelle nodded and bounced back to the living room. Rachel turned her attention back to Quinn.

"Meet him one time, Quinn. That's all she's asking."

...

Santana was sure she was going to be thrown in prison for homicide thirty minutes in to the twins' birthday party. She was also mad at Brittany for lying to her and telling her it would just be the Fabray-Berrys plus Allie's date, the four of them, and a few of the twins' classmates. Either Brittany was unaware that the definition of "a few" meant "seven or less" to Santana or Rachel and Quinn had talked Brittany into lying. The Latina was putting money on the second option. She was now surrounded by no less than twenty-five screaming six-year-olds and trying to keep track of any one of them plus Joshua plus making sure Milo wasn't traumatized was proving to be incredibly difficult. Brittany reminded her over and over again that they were there to help and to provide an emotional support system for Quinn when Allie showed up with her potential boyfriend.

Rachel saw Allie and the young man first as they came out onto the patio in the back yard. She skipped over to greet them and she was highly impressed that the young blonde man immediately stuck out his hand and had a very firm handshake.

"Mom, this is Adam Jacobs. Adam, this is my Mom, Rachel Berry."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Adam," Rachel said with a smile.

"Very nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Berry."

Quinn seemed to appear out of nowhere, a scowl on her face as she surveyed the young man that had his hand in her daughter's. She looked him up and down from his red and white rugby shirt to his khaki pants and casual dress shoes. She gave a semi-satisfied nod and extended her hand. Adam took it eagerly and smiled.

"You must be Mrs. Fabray. I see the resemblance," he said.

"I am."

"I'm Adam."

"I can see that." Quinn looked over Allie's should and smiled at who walked through their back door. "Allie, I have a surprise for you."

Allie quirked her eyebrow up and Quinn nodded toward the door they had just come out from. Allie spun around and shrieked.

"Daddy!" The young blonde ran to her father and flung herself into his arms.

"Quinn!" Rachel hissed. She grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her away from the now petrified looking boy in front of them. "Quinn! You called Noah?"

"I thought he might want to meet his daughter's potential boyfriend."

"He'll kill him!"

"Whatever Puck can do isn't half as bad as what I can do."

Rachel swiftly walked back to the now trembling young man and she patted his shoulder before approaching Puck and Allie.

"Noah, Quinn didn't tell me she asked you to come."

"Thought I would surprise…is that him?"

"Daddy, be nice! Adam is a nice boy, okay?"

"I just want to talk to him."

"Noah!"

It was too late and Puck had already walked up behind Adam and put a hand on his shoulder. He walked the boy out of earshot and Rachel watched, horrified, as Puck leaned down and started whispering. After a few minutes Adam nodded and Puck clapped his shoulder and walked back to the patio. Allie quickly sprinted to Adam and shyly took his hand. Rachel saw her mouth an apology.

"What did you say to him, Noah?"

"Just a little man to man talk. Let him know to keep it in his pants or it'll end up a chew toy for my Rottweiler."

"You don't have a Rottweiler, Noah."

"He doesn't know that."

Rachel was startled when her eyes were covered from behind and a deep "Guess who?" came from the offender. Rachel gasped and spun around.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" She jumped up and hugged the man around his neck and he lifted her off the ground.

"Puck said he was coming up here for the weekend, thought I'd come, too." Finn looked over Rachel and scanned the crowd. Rachel knew what he was looking for and could tell by his reaction when he found it. "That him?"

"Finn," Rachel begged. "Finn, please."

"I just want to talk to him."

"Finn…"

Again, it was too late. Finn was making his way through the crowd of kids, stopping to hug Brittany and Santana and nod at Quinn. When he got to the teenage couple on the other side of the yard Allie shrieked again and jumped up to hug him. Finn returned the hug and swung her around a few times. When he put her down he immediately turned to Adam and dragged him further into the corner and leaned down and started whispering.

"I can't believe you did this," Rachel muttered to Puck as she watched Finn stoop over to talk to the boy. "Did you rent a van and bring everyone else, too?"

"Nope, just us."

Rachel felt sorry for Adam when she saw him turn pale and Finn whacked him on the back a few times before walking back through the crowd of kids and getting tackled by Isabelle and Olivia who were shrieking at the top of their lungs. Puck jogged over to join them and picked up each girl around the waist and they both shrieked again. He let them down and they rejoined their friends and the two men walked back to Rachel, smirking.

"What did you say to him?" Rachel sighed.

"Just a little man to man talk. Told him if he thought about touching her that I still had my sniper rifle from the army and they taught me how to dispose of a body."

"Finn, you were an airplane mechanic. You never had a sniper rifle."

"He doesn't know that."

"Mom! Mom!" Olivia was shrieking when she ran up to the three adults on the patio. "Didja see? Uncle Finn and Uncle Puck came for the party!"

"I did see that, sweetie! Your Mama wanted to surprise you! And she surprised me, too. Go back and play with your friends, I think Brittany is trying to get them to play Duck, Duck, Goose."

Olivia nodded furiously and dashed back to where Brittany had somehow managed to get all of the kids in a giant circle. Quinn, with Joshua on her hip, made her way to the patio and hugged Finn.

"Did you talk to him?" the blonde asked the pair of men.

"Yup," came simultaneously.

"Is he scared for his life?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"Quinn, you're being incredibly irrational about this."

Quinn smiled sweetly and kissed Rachel's temple. "I love you."

Rachel groaned. "I love you, too. You're still being irrational."

"Puck and Finn are here to soften him up. I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"Quinn, if you scare that young man away from Allie you will be sleeping on the couch for a month. I'm not joking. She is old enough and mature enough to handle herself."

"Quinn!" Santana growled as she approached the adults on the patio with Milo in her arms. "I swear to God I am going to kill you for not telling me there were going to be this many rugrats."

"We knew you wouldn't come if you knew," Quinn shrugged. "Did you see the thing?"

"What thing?"

"The thing that wants to date Allie."

Santana glanced over to the corner of the yard where Allie and Adam were sitting on the swing with space between them where their fingers were entwined.

"Hold him for a second, Rachel," Santana said, handing the baby over.

"Santana!"

"I just want to talk to him."

Rachel groaned and took Milo. She watched closely as Santana marched up to the couple and said something. Adam shakily got up from the swing and followed the Latina to the other corner of the yard where she put a hand on his shoulder and started talking. He nodded a few times and Santana patted his shoulder and made her way back to the rest of the adults.

Rachel sighed. "What did you say?"

"Just a little top dog to man talk. Let him know that I'm a lawyer and lawyers always have connections with crime families."

"You're a business lawyer, Santana. You don't know any crime families."

"He doesn't know that."

Rachel shook her head. "You all are going to traumatize that poor young man! He is a perfectly decent boy and you're scaring him for nothing!"

"Teenage dudes only care about three things, Berry," Puck said.

"Sex, food, and sports," Santana continued.

"You are all completely irrational."

Rachel attempted to keep Quinn occupied for the remainder of the afternoon. She kept a firm grip on her waist as the twins blew out their candles on their cakes and followed two steps behind as Quinn served the slices of cake and scoops of ice cream to the children. She was right next to her while Quinn took pictures of opening presents. Rachel succeeded until after the last kid had been picked up and the pair was in the kitchen putting things away in the refrigerator while Finn and Puck picked up trash outside. Allie walked through with Adam's hand in hers.

"Mrs. Berry…Mrs. Fabray," Adam said quietly. "I have to leave, I promised my mom I'd help her cook dinner. I just wanted to say that it was nice meeting you both and I hope it's not the last time. You have a very…tight-knit family."

Quinn nodded and took Adam's offered hand in a handshake.

"I suppose," the blonde sighed, "that we will probably be seeing more of you."

Allie grinned and Adam nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you! I-I hope you have a wonderful evening!"

Rachel gave a bright smile and a polite nod and walked the pair to the front door, Quinn following close behind. When the front door shut Quinn cleared her throat and Rachel turned back with an innocent smile.

"I know what you were doing all afternoon, Rachel. You were keeping me away from him."

"I would do no such thing."

Quinn snorted and Rachel turned back to look out the front glass. She saw Allie and Adam standing next to the boy's car with their hands joined. When the young man leaned down and kissed her daughter Rachel saw nothing but red. She grabbed the door handle and flung open the door.

"Rachel?"

The brunette snarled and marched out the front door.

"I just want to talk to him."


End file.
